


BEGINNINGS

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Lonesome Dove's Outlaw Years [2]
Category: Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: “‘Course, I can sympathize with him in this case.  What with Amanda startin’ tomorrow as Josiah’s assistant.”  Mosby smothered a grin as he saw Call’s shoulders tense.  “I truly do admire your forbearance, Sheriff Call.  Goodnight.”  Call fought the urge to put a bullet right between Mosby’s eyes.





	BEGINNINGS

Amanda Carpenter smiled pleasantly at Josiah Peale. She’d watched him off and on all day as he slowly but resolutely had cleaned out the offices of the old Montana Statesman. It seemed that the mayor of Curtis Wells was determined to start up the newspaper once again. She’d seen Clay Mosby watching from across the street with a peculiar smile on his face. So Amanda decided to give him something to smile about.

“You need to eat something, Josiah,” she handed him a covered platter. “You’ve worked hard this morning.”

“Why, thank you, Amanda,” Josiah smiled in return although the smile barely reached his eyes. “Will you join me? I have some coffee...”

“It would be my pleasure, Josiah,” Amanda nodded graciously as she preceded him inside the office.

Across the street, Mosby grimaced and threw down his cigar in disgust. He angrily strode back to the Ambrosia Club certain Amanda was only out to make trouble.

 

“Please, sit down, Amanda,” Josiah cleared a place for her to sit. He glanced around as though seeing the office for the first time. “I apologize for the condition...” his voice trailed off.

“It’s fine,” Amanda assured him. Despite herself, she liked Josiah. Unlike Austin, at one time, Josiah had a backbone. Perhaps he was finding it again. She glanced around curiously as Josiah handed her a chipped porcelain cup full of thick hot coffee. “I’ve never seen a printing press before.” She glanced at Josiah. “Does it still work?”

“Yes,” Josiah sighed. “It does...and will.” He frowned as though unsure of himself.

“Can I help?” Amanda asked despite herself. 

Josiah looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Well...” Amanda shrugged a little surprised at herself. “Since I don’t have the Dove anymore, I’ve been working...”

“I know,” Josiah patted her hand paternally. “And you think you’ll find the newspaper business interesting?”

“It has to be more interesting than serving liquor to half-drunk fools,” Amanda said bitterly. She saw Josiah’s look of pain. “Oh, Josiah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..”

“Yes, you did,” Josiah frowned. “Well, hopefully Austin has put that behind him now that he’s a deputy.” He stood and stared out the front window. “Austin’s a man now. He’s got to be that man.” He again seemed lost in thought. Suddenly he turned to Amanda. “I could use some help. But it won’t be easy.”

“I’m not afraid of it being difficult,” Amanda smiled. “I don’t know how good I’ll be at this, but I’d like to try, Josiah.”

“Then you’re hired,” Josiah smiled. “I should have the place fixed up in a couple of days. Will that give you time to give notice?”

Amanda laughed. “Believe me, Josiah, I could quit today except that I need the wages,” she grinned. “How about I start on Monday?”

“Monday it is!” Josiah shook her hand enthusiastically.

“I can’t wait,” Amanda smiled as she glanced out the window towards the Ambrosia Club. “Well, thank you for the coffee, Josiah. Don’t forget to eat, now.” Amanda chuckled under her breath as she left the office.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Josiah sighed and felt better. He’d wondered if he would be able to restart the newspaper, but Amanda’s enthusiasm was contagious. He picked up more trash and stumbled through the open door...only to collide with someone and go tumbling off the walk into the dirt.

“Stupid old fool,” Josiah heard just before he was kicked in the ribs. “Why don’t you watch where you’re goin’?”

Josiah glanced up to see what had to be the largest man he’d ever seen standing over him. From the smell and the way the man was weaving back and forth, he’d spent a lot of time drinking.

“I’m sorry,” Josiah apologized. “I should be more careful.”

“Damn right!” the man bellowed drawing back his foot to kick Josiah again.

“That’s enough!” Both the man and Josiah turned their heads to see Austin standing a few feet away gun drawn.

“Are you alright, Father?” Austin asked quietly never taking his eyes off the big man.

“I’m fine, Austin,” Josiah grimaced as he slowly got to his feet. “There’s no need for violence, son.”

“Yeah, son,” the man sneered then spit into the dirt.

“Drop the gun,” Austin ordered. “Father, move away.”

“But, Austin,” Josiah protested.

“He’s a wanted man, Father!” Austin snapped. “Now do as I say!”

“Yeah, old man, do as sonny there says,” the big man nodded. Moving surprisingly quick for a big man, he reached out and pulled Josiah in front of him. Using Josiah as a shield, the man reached for his gun. “Now you drop your gun,” he ordered as his hand curled around the butt of his gun.

Austin’s eyes narrowed then he coldly smiled. He kept the gun aimed at the man holding Josiah.

Josiah staggered as there was a sudden “thump” and the man fell forward knocking Josiah to the ground. He coughed as the air was forced from his lungs, and he inhaled dirt from the street. He felt the man’s body being pulled from him and then being pulled to his feet. He looked up to see Austin’s arm around him supporting him.

“Are you hurt, Father?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Josiah shook his head but placed a hand over his ribs. He looked to see Luther Root tossing a shovel to one side and removing the stunned man’s gun from his holster. “Thanks to both of you.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Luther glanced over. “Maybe you need to get him to Doc ‘bout those ribs, Austin” he suggested.

“I’ll take him to jail,” Austin reached down and hauled the man to his feet. He quickly marched the man down the street towards the jail.

Luther glanced quizzically at Austin’s retreating form then at Josiah. “C’mon, Josiah, Doc should take a look at them ribs,” he held out a hand. 

Josiah shook his head sadly but allowed Luther to help him.

Call glanced out from under his hat as Austin quick-stepped his prisoner towards the jail. He glanced down the street to see Luther aiding Josiah up the steps to the doctor’s office. Easily he stood and followed Austin.

“Shut up,” Austin tersely ordered his prisoner as he slammed the jail door shut. “Just be glad Luther didn’t stick a knife in you.”

“Or you shooting through Josiah to get him?” Call asked quietly from the doorway.

Austin shot Call an angry look and tossed the keys on the desk. “Wanted poster’s in the upper left-hand drawer,” he said as he shrugged past Call to leave the jail.

Call turned his head to watch Austin walk away. He frowned slightly then closed the door behind him. He easily found the wanted poster and compared the illustration to the prisoner. “Well, Mr. Guy Evans,” Call smiled genially. “Welcome to Curtis Wells.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin angrily entered the #10 and looked for Amanda. He saw her behind the bar supposedly cleaning the glasses. She had a far-away look on her face apparently not caring how carefully the glasses were dried.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Austin leaned across the bar grabbing Amanda’s arm.

Amanda tried to jerk away from Austin startled at his tone of voice.

“Tending bar,” she smiled sarcastically. “How many bottles you want, Austin?”

“You stay away from my father,” Austin warned tersely.

“Your father’s a grown man,” Amanda grimaced glancing at where Austin held her arm tightly. “Besides, you’re hardly in a position to play doting son, are you?”

“I’m warning you, Amanda,” Austin began.

Amanda finally pulled her arm free of Austin’s grasp.

“You’re not the only one who’s trying to shake the past,” she hissed. “You think I’m gonna be stuck in this hellhole the rest of my life?”

“I don’t know what game you’re playing...” Austin pounded the bar with a half-empty bottle.

“The same as you, deputy,” Amanda interrupted. “Just remember that!”

“You just remember,” Austin’s dark eyes glittered dangerously. “That’s my sister’s place you’re tryin’ to take over.”

“I’m not aiming to take over anybody’s place except Mosby’s!” Amanda retorted hotly.

Austin angrily pounded the bar as he watched Amanda stalk away. He cursed as he felt shards of glass stab deep in his hand. He glanced down to see glass, blood, and beer in the palm of his hand. He angrily swept the broken bottle down the length of the bar. He ignored the looks of the others as he held his hand close to his body and left.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Neither Call nor Luther mentioned Austin’s bandaged hand, and Austin didn’t offer any explanation about it. Neither did he mention Amanda’s upcoming change in employment. In fact, he wanted to see both Call and Mosby’s reaction when it occurred. So he simply smiled neutrally when Call mentioned that someone would have to take Evans to Miles City to be turned over to the territorial Marshal.

“I’m sheriff so I say you go,” Call decided.

“Hell, Call,” Luther protested. “Austin’s hand ain’t hurt that bad.”

“You don’t like Miles City?” Austin asked. “You used to drive the coaches over.”

“Was good money,” Luther shrugged. “Don’t mean I like that place. Too many people in too big a rush to do nothin’. Lot of scum and villains.”

“No need to live there,” Call said firmly. “Just give him to the territorial Marshal and git.”

“Maybe the both of you need to go,” Austin suggested innocently. He shrugged as they looked at him. “After all, he’s awfully big.”

Luther snorted. “He ain’t so big,” he sneered.

 

“Some reason you want both of us gone, Austin?” Call asked studying Austin from the corner of his eyes.

“Nope,” Austin said casually. “Just trying to make sure the prisoner don’t escape along the way. Wouldn’t make the new sheriff of Curtis Wells look good, would it, Call?”

Call shrugged. “‘Preciate you lookin’ out for me, Austin,” he glanced back Luther. “You’re goin’.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I can’t ride all the way to Miles City like this!” Evans yelled loudly.

“Why not?” Luther asked calmly. “All you need to be doin’ is makin’ sure you don’t fall off.” He gave the rope an extra hard tug.

Call grinned as he watched Luther finish tying Evans to his horse. Evans’ hands were bound behind him while his feet were tied together by a rope looped underneath the horse’s belly. Evans would need to concentrate on staying on the horse and not likely to be causing much trouble.

“See ya, Call,” Luther said as he mounted his horse & took the reins of Evans’ horse.

Evans started to protest only to be jolted into concentrating on his balance as Luther started the horses moving. “You’re gonna kill me!” he finally screamed.

Luther shrugged.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was close to dawn by the time Luther got his prisoner to Miles City. The local sheriff wasn’t too happy about waking up at this time of the night to take the prisoner, but Luther convinced him to take possession by simply shoving Evans into the sheriff’s arms, telling him to hold the man for the territorial Marshal, and walking off. He really did hate coming to Miles City.

Luther headed the horses back towards the end of town deciding he’d much rather camp out. Then he saw a light over a darkened storefront. He rode closer and saw the sign over the entrance read “Shaw’s Gun Shop”. Luther grinned and dismounted. He found a handful of small rocks & threw them against the illuminated window.

The light immediately went out. He glimpsed blonde hair by the window and called out, “Hey, Mattie!”

The window flew open. “Luther, you idiot!” Mattie hissed. “You’ll wake the whole town!” Then she grinned. “I’ll come down and let you in.”

Luther had hitched the horses and was waiting by the door when Mattie turned the lock. Luther pulled his hat off as he stepped inside. “Hi, Mattie,” he said a little shyly.

Mattie quickly hugged him. “It’s good to see you, Luther,” she smiled. “I kept looking to see if you were driving any coaches in but I never saw you. What are you doing here?”

“I’m deputy now, Mattie,” Luther said proudly indicating the badge on his chest. “Got anything to eat?”

“Sure,” Mattie smiled a little confused. “We can talk in the kitchen.”

“Nice place, Mattie,” Luther said as he sat at the kitchen table.

Mattie smiled a little sadly. “It is,” she acknowledged. She peeked from the corner of her eyes and saw Luther was indeed wearing a deputy’s badge.

“You didn’t say what you were doing here,” she prompted as she lit the stove.

“Brought a prisoner in for the territorial Marshal,” Luther grinned. “Don’t ‘xpect your sheriff’s too happy with me wakin’ him up but I’d had a bellyful of the sonofa...” He broke off suddenly. “Anyways I was headin’ outta town when I saw your light.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Mattie explained. “So Ike let you bring a prisoner all the way to Miles City?” She sat a plate of warmed over biscuits in front of Luther along with some coffee.

“Ike ain’t sheriff no more,” Luther grinned as he reached for the food. “Josiah up and got him removed.”

“Josiah?” Mattie quit all pretense of fixing breakfast and sat down at the table. She poured both of them coffee. “Josiah?” she repeated.

“Yep,” Luther leaned forward. “You shoulda seen him, Mattie. You should see him now. He’s fixin’ up the newspaper office. Gonna start it up agin.” He ravenously started eating the biscuits.

Mattie flushed guiltily. “Let me fix breakfast, Luther,” she said. “Then we’ll talk.”

True to her word, Mattie held back from asking more questions until she had breakfast for both on the table. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as they sat at the table.

“That was good eatin’, Mattie,” Luther said happily. “Didn’t know you was such a good cook.”

Mattie blushed. “Not as good as Amanda,” she admitted. “But I won’t starve.”

“Aw, hell, Mattie,” Luther shrugged as he poured more coffee. “Amanda ain’t near as good a woman as you.”

Mattie blushed again. “So, tell me more about Ike’s dismissal,” she urged to change the subject.

Luther quickly told her about the four orphans and how they’d urged their uncle to find a “real sheriff” for Curtis Wells. “Well, Josiah, he jumped on Mosby’s sayin’ that Ike was temporary and got folks to agree that Ike should be replaced,” he finished. “Mosby didn’t want to look bad in front of this Caulder fella so he went along. But he weren’t happy ‘bout it.”

“I don’t imagine so,” Mattie agreed. “So who is sheriff now?”

“Call,” Luther said quietly watching Mattie’s expression. He nodded slowly to himself. “Yep, Call took the job. Let me be deputy. Austin too.”

“Austin?” Mattie looked shocked. “Call actually asked Austin to be his deputy?”

“Yep,” Luther grinned. “Put a real buzz in ole Mosby’s nest.” He coughed and glanced at Mattie. “Uh...what I mean is...”

“I get the idea, Luther,” Mattie smiled gently. She hesitated. “How’s Unbob?”

“He misses you,” Luther shrugged. “Lots of folks miss you, Mattie. Why don’t you come back?”

Mattie looked down at her cup.

“Hell, I know Curtis Wells ain’t no jewel or nothin’,” Luther continued. “But it’s better than Miles City.”

“There’s a lot to like in Miles City,” Mattie said defensively.

“Yeah, maybe,” Luther said doubtfully. He stood up. “I gotta head back, Mattie. Wish you’d think ‘bout comin’ back. Make a lot of folks happy.”

“Sure you can’t stay, Luther?” Mattie asked looking up at him. “You can sleep upstairs in my place.”

“Couldn’t do that, Mattie,” Luther looked a little shocked. “I can camp out on the way back.” He grinned. “‘Sides, I got responsibilities now. Can’t be just layin’ ‘round all the time.”

Mattie smiled and stood. She hesitated then gave Luther a hug. “It’s good to see you, Luther.”

“You too, Mattie,” Luther glanced out the window. “Better git ‘fore folks get the wrong idea. Me bein’ here at sunup.”

Mattie quickly wrapped some food and handed it to Luther. “You’ll get hungry on the way back to Curtis Wells,” she reminded him as he hesitated. “You know you will.”

“Thanks, Mattie,” Luther grinned. “Like I said, you’re a good cook.”

Mattie walked outside and watched as Luther mounted his horse and took the second horse’s reins.

“Be careful, Luther,” she urged him. “Bein’ a deputy isn’t easy.”

“Bein’ a deputy with Call as sheriff and Austin as the other deputy ain’t easy,” Luther laughed. He leaned down. “You think ‘bout what I said ‘bout comin’ back, Mattie. Things have changed.”

“I wish they had,” Mattie murmurred as she watched Luther ride away.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Any trouble?” Call asked as Luther sat next to him at the #10.

“Nope,” Luther shook his head and reached for the bottle. “How’s Austin’s hand?”

Call shrugged. “Still connected to the rest of him, I guess,” he said. “He don’t say nothin’ to me ‘bout it.”

Luther leaned back in the chair.

“Saw Mattie in Miles City,” he mentioned casually. “She’s got a gun shop close to the outskirts of town.” He waited for Call to respond.

“So?” Call finally scowled. 

“Nothin’,” Luther shrugged. “Just saw her and thought I’d mention it.”

“How is she?” Call asked after a moment not looking at Luther.

Luther shrugged again. “Okay, I guess,” he grinned suddenly. “You know she’s a real good cook, Call.”

Call’s eyes narrowed.

“Didn’t know,” he said neutrally.

“Yep,” Luther nodded. “Insisted on fixin’ me a good breakfast and travel grub.”

Call’s jaw tightened as he swallowed the whiskey. “Mattie’s a good woman,” he said pointedly.

“Sure is,” Luther agreed quietly but just as pointedly.

They said quietly for a few moments before Luther got up and left. Call leaned back in his chair and thought.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next evening Call was enjoying the somewhat quiet Sunday evening. He settled into his chair in front of Creel’s store and leaned back. He frowned as he saw Austin heading towards the Montana Stateman’s office. He had avoided looking at the freshly painted front not ready to accept the pain he felt when he saw it.

He sniffed the whiff of an expensive cigar and eased his hand towards his gun.

“Evenin’, Sheriff Call,” Mosby’s amused voice came from slightly to his left.

“Mosby,” Call brusquely acknowledged.

Mosby glanced down the street where Austin had slammed the door of the Stateman’s office. “Seems Deputy Peale is upset this evenin’,” he mentioned.

“That supposed to mean somethin’?” Call asked quietly.

“Only that he’s your deputy,” Mosby replied innocently as he studied the tip of his cigar. “‘Course, I can sympathize with him in this case. What with Amanda startin’ tomorrow as Josiah’s assistant.” Mosby smothered a grin as he saw Call’s shoulders tense. “I truly do admire your forbearance, Sheriff Call. Goodnight.”

Call fought the urge to put a bullet right between Mosby’s eyes. He forced himself to relax as he considered Mosby’s words. Amanda working with Josiah...He saw that Mosby had disappeared into the Ambrosia Club and slowly walked towards the Stateman’s office.

Mosby smiled contentedly as he saw Call make his way down the street. One of those two fools should put a stop to Amanda’s new career, he decided.

“Have you gone completely insane, Father?” Austin demanded angrily. “Amanda Carpenter has no place here!”

“And you do, Austin?” Josiah glanced ruefully at his son. “I intend to start the Statesman back up. I should have done it sooner. Maybe things might have been different.”

Austin glanced away from his father’s searching look. “You don’t need Amanda,” he repeated.

“She seems eager to learn,” Josiah pointed out. “If she loses interest or can’t do the job, then I’ll make other arrangements.”

“You don’t understand, Father,” Austin said almost desperately. “Amanda...she’s no better than Mosby! She’ll use you for what she wants.”

“I think you underestimate me, Austin,” Josiah said quietly as he sat down. “You perhaps have a right to do so considering my recent actions.” He seemed to struggle to find the words. “I have to start the Statesman again. I have to. I believe I can manage to control Amanda.”

“You’re a fool!” Austin yelled angrily. “I won’t let you do this!” 

Neither man heard or saw the door quietly open behind them.

“I won’t let you put Amanda in Hannah’s place the way you put...” Austin suddenly stopped aware of the open door.

Both men turned to see Newt Call standing there.

“This doesn’t concern you, Call,” Austin warned.

“Didn’t say it did,” Call said quietly trying not to look around. “Just wanted to see what Josiah’s been doin’.” He finally took a deep breath and looked around. “Sure you know what you’re doin’, Josiah?” he asked quietly. “Ain’t gonna be easy.”

“I don’t suppose it will, Newt,” Josiah replied heavily as he glanced at Austin. “But I intend to try.”

Call nodded neutrally as he looked around.

“Done a good job,” he commented.

“You talk to him, Call,” Austin said bitterly. “He’ll listen to you. He values your opinion. You tell him about Amanda.”

“Austin...” Josiah held out a hand to his son who ignored it as he angrily slammed the door behind him.

Call shook his head holding out his arms to either side. “Don’t got no reason to tell you what to do, Josiah,” he said.

“I know, Newt,” Josiah said quietly as he watched Austin disappear into the night. He forced himself to look at Call. “But you have something to say.”

Call hesitated. “Just wonderin’ why Amanda wanted to work here,” he evaded.

“Perhaps she prefers it to being a barmaid,” Josiah said quietly. “Newt, I know there’s bad blood between Amanda and Mosby...and that Amanda and Austin were...” He glanced at the floor. “But I think we’re all trying to change...to make Curtis Wells what we once thought it could be. Who am I to say that Amanda shouldn’t be a part of that?”

Call shrugged and turned to the door. “Just sayin’ it ain’t gonna be easy,” he repeated. He glanced back at Josiah. “You sure ‘bout this?”

Josiah smiled sadly. “Yes, Newt,” he nodded. “I truly wish it were Austin in here tomorrow. But I know this isn’t what will make him happy.”

Call nodded consideringly then left. He glanced around but didn’t see anyone. Still he knew at least one pair of eyes were watching him as he left.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The first edition of the Montana Statesman was small, almost apologetic. But Josiah beamed happily as he stacked the final copy. Amanda wearily shook her head. You’d think he was holding his first-born son, she thought. But considering how Josiah’s first-born son had turned out, perhaps he was prouder of those stacks of paper, she decided.

“I know it doesn’t look like much,” Josiah said quietly. “But it’s a start, Amanda. And I think the Statesman can really become a positive force for Curtis Wells.”

“I’m sure it can, Josiah,” Amanda smiled. “I just never realized how much work went into this.”

Josiah nodded. “I know it looks easy,” he admitted. “But it’s also very gratifying.” He glanced at Amanda. “If you can provide me with some hard information about the Colorado-Canadian Railway, I’ll print it. But I can’t print unsubstantiated gossip.”

“Everyone gossips, Josiah,” Amanda grinned. Then she shrugged. “I understand your position. But if I do get you what you need, will you let me write the story?”

“Of course,” Josiah nodded. “Subject to editing, you understand.” He smiled. “I forget you may not understand the terminology. I only edit to clean up spelling, grammar, and so forth. If the facts are true, I will not edit content. But the facts have to be there. And no personal comments, either, young lady.”

Amanda smiled charmingly. “Of course not, Josiah,” she assured him. “I would never do that.”

“I know you won’t,” Josiah smiled a glint of humor in his eyes.

They turned at the sound of a soft knock on the door. Josiah smiled at Luther Root and opened the door.

“Hello, Luther,” he greeted. He sobered at Luther’s somber expression. “Is anything wrong? Austin...?”

“No,” Luther shook his head. “He went to Ft. Bennett. Thought you knew.” He slowly removed his hat and nodded at Amanda. “Can I talk to you, Josiah? Alone?”

Josiah glanced at Amanda who quickly stood.

“It’s alright,” she assured Josiah. “I need to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow’s a big day.” She nodded at Luther without comment as she brushed past him.

Luther watched as Amanda crossed the street and disappeared into the Dove. He turned to Josiah. “Hope I wasn’t...” he began.

“Not at all,” Josiah wearily removed his glasses. “In fact, we were done. What can I do for you, Luther?”

Luther looked at the floor a little embarrassed. “I was wonderin’,” he hesitated. “Well, I don’t know much ‘bout this stuff.” He gestured towards the printing press. “I was wonderin’ if you could send one of ‘em to somebody. Somebody that ain’t here in Curtis Wells.”

“Certainly,” Josiah nodded. “In fact, I have several copies I’m sending to other editors. I can send one for you.”

Luther put some money on the table. “Just take whatever it costs,” he said. “Can you send it yourself?”

Josiah nodded slowly starting to understand. “Where do I send it, Luther?” he asked. “I can put it on the stage with the other copies tomorrow.”

Luther grinned. “That’d be good, Josiah,” he agreed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**NEWT CALL APPOINTED SHERIFF OF CURTIS WELLS!**

The headline fairly screamed at Mattie Shaw. Not that she thought Luther had lied. But it seemed to mean more when she saw it in actual print. She carefully read each article feeling a bit of homesickness knot in her stomach. She glanced around the gun shop and then out the window at Miles City. She remembered Luther’s voice. “Come on back, Mattie...things have changed”. She studied the snow-laden clouds and frowned.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clay Mosby hated the snow but recognized its advantages. As did anyone graced by God to have been born in the South, he despised the blustery cold wind that cut right through one’s clothing straight to the bone. He despised the dull grey skies dotted with equally grey clouds promising yet more snow and cold wind. He despised the cold wet snow that crept into one’s boots and numbed the toes until you swore you couldn’t walk.

The advantages were that very few people wanted to be out in such weather. And those fools that did go out didn’t stay long. They much preferred to be somewhere warm where they could relax, drink, and play cards. So while Mosby inwardly shuddered as he glanced outside the Ambrosia Club, he smiled genially as more and more men came inside to spend time and money.

In fact, he was so busy, he didn’t realize Josiah had entered the Ambrosia until he heard a couple of men congratulate him upon the rebirth of the Statesman.

“Allow me to add my congratulations,” Mosby told Josiah as he slid behind the bar. He pulled out a bottle not normally seen by the regular clientele. He poured Josiah almost a full glass and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Clay,” Josiah sipped the liquid cautiously. Then his eyes twinkled as he recognized the taste of good brandy. “Thank you, Clay,” he repeated raising the glass. He drank half the glass then shoved a copy of the Statesman across the bar towards Clay.

“Complimentary copy,” he explained.

“Why, thank you, Josiah,” Clay smiled. He examined the front page. “It seems Miss Carpenter didn’t manage to sidetrack you at all.”

Josiah held up his hand. “I don’t want to hear it, Clay,” he shook his head. “Amanda assisted me a great deal with this issue. I think she’ll prove a valuable assistant.”

“Miss Carpenter is very good at assistin’,” Clay smiled although his dark eyes hardened. “I’m sure Austin has mentioned that.”

“Austin doesn’t...” Josiah caught himself. “I really don’t want to discuss this, Clay.”

“Of course not!” Clay smiled widely. “This is a day to celebrate, Josiah. Have another drink.”

Josiah hesitated then slowly shook his head. “Thank you, Clay,” he said quietly. “But I have other errands to run. I just wanted to bring you a copy of the Statesman.”

“Some other time, then, Josiah,” Clay urged. “After all, it’s good to see the Statesman back in business. I just hope it doesn’t interfere with your mayoral duties...or become a conflict of interest.”

Josiah smiled sadly. “Oh, I don’t think that will happen, Clay,” he said slowly.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Call glanced up as the door to the jail almost blew open...and blew Josiah inside. He returned his attention to his cup of coffee and studying the toe of his boot perched on the desktop. “Josiah,” he said absently.

“Hello, Newt,” Josiah greeted. “I think we’re going to have more snow.”

Call nodded silently. “Expect so,” he agreed. He glanced down at the desk to see a copy of the Statesman.

“A complimentary copy,” Josiah said quickly.

“Won’t stay in business that way,” Call opinioned.

“Well, it’s the first edition,” Josiah said proudly. He saw Call studiously ignoring the newspaper. “Sort of a celebration.” He hesitated. “Luther said Austin went to Ft. Bennett. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

Call shrugged. “Weather might’ve kept him there,” he said neutrally. He finally looked up at Josiah and saw the disappointed look in his eyes. “You need somethin’ done, Josiah?” he relented.

“Thank you, Newt,” Josiah said quietly as he sat down. “But no...except would you give this to Austin when he returns?” He laid a second copy of the Statesman on the desk.

“Why don’t you give it to him yourself?” Call asked although he knew the answer.

“He probably wouldn’t take it,” Josiah said softly and sadly. “You know things aren’t good between us, Newt.”

Call shrugged and resumed studying the toe of his boot.

The door flew open then slammed shut as Luther entered the jail.

“Colder than a...” he broke off as he saw Josiah who rose to his feet. “Somethin’ wrong, Josiah?” he asked.

“No,” Josiah forced a smile to his face. “Just brought a couple of copies of the Statesman for Austin, Newt, and yourself.” He handed a copy of the Statesman to Luther. “Some free copies of the first edition for my friends.”

“That’s real gen’rous,” Luther nodded.

“Good-bye,” Josiah huddled underneath his coat and left to brave the cold Montana wind.

Call rose to stand by the window to watch Josiah struggle against the wind while crossing the street.

“He askin’ ‘bout Austin?” Luther asked.

Call nodded silently.

“Shoulda been back by now,” Luther pointed out.

Call shrugged glancing at the sky. “May not’ve been able to travel fast,” he said. He turned his attention back to where Josiah was finally entered the offices of the Statesman. Call glanced back at the grey sky and his hand tightened around the cup.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Austin never realized pain could hurt so bad. He’d been shot before, been cut before, and beaten half to death before. But this pain was worse. Every breath he drew caused red hot pincers of pain to shoot through his body. He was busted up bad inside...he knew that even as he coughed a rivulet of blood and shakily wiped it away.

His knees finally buckled and he fell face-first into the cold snow. Austin cried out as the snow crunched under his skin scraping it. He tried to curl into a ball but his body refused to move.

“Tell Call that Nash is coming.” They’d all said that as they had beat him over the course of hours. “Tell Call that Nash is coming.” The one called Nash had grabbed a handful of Austin’s thick dark hair and pulled his hair back to make sure he understood the message. “Tell Call that Nash is coming.” They’d repeated it when they cut him loose after being dragged behind a horse. “Tell Call that Nash is coming.” They said laughing when he said he couldn’t give the message if they left him without a horse...that he’d die before getting back to Curtis Wells.

“Damn,” Austin whimpered. “Damn you, Call.” He managed to wipe away the tears before they froze onto his cheeks. He cleared his vision and saw yet one more hill in front of him...between him and Curtis Wells. “I can’t do it,” he muttered. “I can’t do this.” He closed his eyes.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I’ve heard nothing but good things about the first issue,” Amanda said happily as she shared dinner with Josiah at the Dove.

Josiah nodded. “Well, it was a small issue,” he said trying not to be too proud. “But an indication of things to come.”

“Small or not,” Amanda smiled. “You did it.”

“We did it,” Josiah corrected although he smiled. “I think you’re going to enjoy the newspaper business, Amanda.”

Before Amanda could reply, the door was thrust open as Clay Mosby quickly entered. He had to shove against the door to get it closed against the stiff wind. Snow whirled around his boots as he stamped them on the floor.

“Good evening, Clay,” Josiah greeted. “Care to join us?”

“Why, thank you, Josiah,” Clay nodded shedding his heavy coat with a shudder.

“Knowing how you hate snow and cold wind, Clay, I’m surprised you even considered venturing out on such a night,” Amanda smiled coolly.

“A man would brave more than cold wind and snow to gaze upon a beautiful woman,” Clay replied gallantly smiling broadly. He said down between them as coffee was brought.

Call and Luther both grimaced.

“You think women really believe that stuff?” Luther asked quietly leaning across the table.

Call shrugged. Mosby’s way of complimenting women was something that just didn’t set well in his stomach. He glanced at Josiah from the corner of his eyes. As much as he disliked it, he settled in to watch and listen if possible. Josiah looked like a small puppy caught between two big mongrels.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“What a waste.” Austin jerked as he heard Mosby’s voice. His eyes, half-caked with snow and ice, refused to open easily. “What a waste.” Austin groaned as he forced his head up and looked around. The snow blew around him as he peered through the dark.

“Where are you, Mosby?” Austin screamed.

“What a waste.” The words seemed to float in the wind. Austin shook his head. Mosby had said that after refusing his help to protect Curtis Wells from an impending Indian attack.

The wind changed direction now bringing Amanda’s laughter to swirl around him along with the snow. Amanda...at the Statesman...with his father...in Hannah’s place...Austin cringed as Amanda’s laughter echoed Mosby’s voice. “What a waste.”

“ **NOOOOO!** ” Austin bellowed forcing himself to his knees. “Oh, God,” he groaned as his body shook in pain. Each breath was like a hot knife plunging into his chest. He coughed feeling the stale taste of blood in his mouth.

Almost snarling, Austin forced himself to his feet. He weaved unsteadily then moved cautiously. He smiled as felt himself trudging up a hill. There’d been a hill in front of him when he’d collapsed.

Damn them all...Mosby, Amanda, Call...and even his father. He’d survive despite all of them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Call watched as Josiah left the Dove. When he turned towards the stables and away from the offices of the Statesman, Call casually rose. He nodded at Luther as he dropped coins on the table.

Perhaps by coincidence, Mosby reached the door at the same time.

“Good evenin’, Sheriff,” Mosby greeted grinning widely. “Shall we brave the weather together?”

“Go to hell, Mosby,” Call muttered as he shoved past Mosby and disappeared into the night.

“At least it would be warm there,” Mosby acknowledged ironically.

Call saw Josiah’s form disappear into the stables. Cursing under his breath, he hurried to catch up. 

He found Josiah beginning to saddle a horse. “Where are you goin’, Josiah?” he demanded.

“Austin’s out there,” Josiah’s eyes were feverish.

“He’s at Ft. Bennett or camped somewhere,” Call wrestled the saddle away from Josiah. “What do you think you could do out there?”

“I don’t know,” Josiah said helplessly. He looked Call directly in the eyes. “He’s out there, Newt. My son is out there.”

“You goin’ and freezin’ out there ain’t gonna help nothin’,” Call said firmly putting the saddle back in its place. “Either Luther or me’ll go out in the mornin’. Couldn’t find nothin’ tonite anyways.”

Josiah started to argue then nodded slowly. “He’s out there, Newt,” he said softly. “He’s out there.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“You’re not gonna beat me,” Austin mumbled as he stumbled into a deep snowdrift. He floundered for a moment then managed to stand. “Not me!” he shouted defiantly. He shuddered as deep coughing racked his body. He saw drops of blood drip onto the snow spreading into pink blotches. He glanced ahead.

One more hill. They weren’t so hard to climb, Austin told himself as he forced his feet to move. It was harder trying to force his way through the snow which sometimes now reached his knees. He no longer felt the pain unless he coughed.

“Call thinks he’s so tough,” Austin muttered. “Yeah, you, Call! You wouldn’t make it through this. You run away when it gets tough.” Austin fell to his knees not feeling a sharp rock, hidden by the deep snow, as it cut through his leg. “Mosby thinks he’s a tough man,” Austin continued forcing himself back to his feet. “You’re not tough, Mosby, unless you got ten men in front of you.”

Austin laughed as he reached the top of the hill. He knew where he was...cemetery hill. Curtis Wells was just below.

“You wouldn’t have made it, Mosby!” he shouted into the wind. “You wouldn’t have made it!”

Austin fell heavily face-first into the snow as his feet slid. He choked as the cold wet snow slid down his throat. “God,” he moaned suddenly feeling all the pain coursing through his body and blood spurt down his chin. “Oh, God, it hurts so much...” Austin forced his eyes open and saw a tombstone just ahead of him. He reached out one hand to touch the cold stone.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The sun was just creeping over the horizon as Call led his horse from the stable. The storm had blown out in the early hours of the morning. He saw Josiah step from the office of the Statesman.

“Find him, Newt,” Josiah pleaded.

“I will,” Call promised. “You tell Luther I’ve gone after Austin.” He shook his head as Hellbitch picked a way through the snow. Common sense said that Austin took shelter from the storm. But Josiah had been insistent and close to reverting to the man he’d been for the past couple of years. Despite himself, Call worried that if he didn’t go on this fool’s errand, Josiah would slip back into madness.

Later, Call couldn’t decide what made him look over to cemetery hill as he rode out of town. Maybe the flash of sunlight on Austin’s badge...maybe some sort of instinct. But something caused him to nudge Hellbitch that way.

He found a body slumped across Hannah’s grave. For a split second, he caught his breath frozen in silence. Then he jumped from the horse and ran to the body.

“Austin!” he yelled as he turned the body over frantically brushing snow away from Austin’s face. “Austin!” he yelled again as he shook Austin.

Austin lay limp not responding to either Call’s yells or pummeling.

“Damn you, Austin,” Call muttered angrily as he felt for a heartbeat. “I ain’t tellin’ Josiah you done up and died on him. I ain’t doin’ it!” He bit his lip as he felt a faint heartbeat.

Call roughly pulled Austin into a sitting position grunting as Austin’s limp body fell heavily against him causing his feet to slide in the snow.

“Dammit, Austin,” Call complained. “Why’d you have to be so damn big?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Josiah glanced up as Luther entered the office. “Oh, Luther,” he squinted. “Newt asked me...”

“Call found Austin,” Luther said quickly. “He sent me to get you.”

Josiah’s heart skipped a beat. “Where is he?” he asked reaching for his coat.

“Call took him to Doc’s,” Luther said briefly.

“Then he’s alright,” Josiah relaxed. Then he saw Luther’s expression. “Isn’t he?”

“I ain’t no doc, Josiah,” Luther glanced at the floor. “Call just said to bring you.”

Josiah brushed past Luther almost running down the walk towards Cleese’s office. His legs shook as he bounded up the stairs and threw open the door.

Call’s head jerked up as Josiah ran in. He automatically stood.

“Newt?” Josiah asked hesitantly as he closed the door behind him. When Call didn’t immediately answer, Josiah grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and shook him. “Newt!”

Call roughly pulled away. “Found him on cemetery hill,” he mumbled not meeting Josiah’s eyes. “Just layin’ there...didn’t see his horse.”

“Dear Lord,” Josiah quickly sat down staring at the floor. He glanced then at the closed door to Cleese’s inner office. “What does the doctor say?”

Call shrugged. “Just shoved me outside,” he said somewhat petulantly. He hesitated then continued. “Looked like somebody worked him over...he was beat up pretty bad.”

“Who?” Josiah looked confused.

“Dunno,” Call shrugged. “But I’m gonna find out.” He stared out the window. “That’s a promise.”

Before Josiah could reply, the door to Cleese’s inner office opened and Cleese stepped out. He looked at both men then spoke to Josiah.

“I don’t know if he’ll live, Josiah,” he said quietly. “He’s young and strong. But he was beaten pretty badly and there’s internal damage. There’s also damage from the cold and snow.”

Josiah shook his head. “No, he’ll be alright,” he said almost to himself. “He will.” He looked up at Cleese. “I want to see him.”

Cleese nodded and watched as Josiah entered the inner room. Call caught a glimpse of Austin lying in the bed. Austin didn’t look any better than when Call had found him.

Josiah closed his eyes at the sight of his son lying in the bed. Each cut and bruise was clearly visible. Josiah shuddered at the sight of the bloody bandages lying on the nearby table. He sat heavily into the chair by the bed and gently took his son’s hand. “Oh, Austin,” he murmured helplessly.

Outside, Cleese touched Call’s arm as he turned to go. When Call looked at him, Cleese spoke softly. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of Josiah,” he began.

Call’s eyes narrowed catching his breath. He knew that Josiah wouldn’t be able to withstand the death of his son.

“Austin regained consciousness for a few minutes,” Cleese removed his glasses and cleaned them. He really didn’t want to see the hard expression on Call’s face. 

“What’d he say?” Call demanded.

Cleese took a deep breath as he replaced his glasses. “He said, ‘They kept saying tell Call that Nash is coming’.” Cleese looked at Call whose eyes had narrowed almost to slits. “I see it means something to you.”

“Yeah,” Call nodded slightly. “Means you and Unbob’s gonna have some business.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

For a while the pain had stopped. Then someone was shouting at him. Then the pain started again. Hot searing pain...like hot knives in his chest and legs. Austin coughed violently feeling blood coming from his lungs into his mouth. His entire body shook as he struggled to breathe.

“Easy, son,” Josiah held Austin’s head as he automatically spit out the blood. “Easy, son.”

Austin dimly heard his father’s voice. Somehow he knew it was his father holding him...putting a cool cloth on his face...soothing him as he’d done when Austin was a child. Austin struggled to open his eyes but couldn’t. “Father?” Austin thought he whispered.

“Easy, son,” Josiah was almost pleading. “Just rest.” He looked over at Dr. Cleese. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” he demanded.

Cleese hesitated then nodded. “Yes, Josiah,” he admitted. “Austin is hurt very badly...and I don’t know if he’ll survive.”

“He has to,” Josiah mumbled as he absently stroked Austin’s damp dark hair from his forehead. “He’s all I have.”

It couldn’t be his father saying that, Austin reasoned as he fought to open his eyes. It couldn’t be.

“What can I do?” Josiah asked Cleese helplessly.

“Josiah, we’re both doing all we can,” Cleese reassured him. “Ultimately, it’s up to Austin...and God.”

“Yes, God,” Josiah’s eyes were somewhat feverish. “God won’t let Austin die.” He stroked his son’s forehead. “No, God won’t let Austin die. For even as God spared Isaac...”

Austin groaned at the sound of one of his father’s sermons. Both Josiah and Cleese jumped somewhat startled as Austin’s eyes flickered.

“Yes,” Josiah looked towards the ceiling. “God won’t let Austin die.”

Cleese quickly moved to Austin’s side reaching for his wrist to check Austin’s pulse.

“Get Call,” Austin whispered hoarsely.

“Of course,” Cleese nodded patiently. “But, first things first.”

“No,” Austin tried to pull his hand away but failed to even move it. “Now.”

“I’ll get someone to find Newt,” Josiah promised. “Just rest. We don’t want to destroy the results of God’s work.”

Austin’s eyes flickered towards his father then closed wearily. “More Cleese’s work,” he whispered.

Cleese’s mouth twitched in appreciation then nodded at Josiah. “Better hurry,” he suggested. “I doubt Austin will stay conscious long.”

“Long enough,” Austin whispered.

Josiah was half-way down the steps to the street when he spotted Luther across the street. “Luther!” he shouted.

Luther took one look at Josiah and immediately thought Austin had died. Josiah’s hair was tousled, his clothes rumpled, and his eyes were feverish. He immediately ran across the street to Josiah.

“Austin?” he demanded.

“He’s awake!” Josiah beamed. “Awake! A miracle! From God!”

“God?” Luther’s head went to one side. “Well, Josiah, that’s good. What does the doc say?”

“Oh,” Josiah shook his head impatiently. “He says Austin won’t be conscious long. You have to find Newt. Austin needs to talk with him.”

“I will,” Luther turned to leave. “Keep Austin awake.”

“Yes,” Josiah nodded as he glanced up at the grey sky. “Thank you, Lord. I know it was a miracle.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Tell Call that Nash is coming.” The words burned into Call’s brain as he absently sipped his coffee. He stared out from the jail’s window studying the sky. Not even a man so burned inside from hate and rage could travel in yesterday’s storm. The same storm that nearly killed Austin was now buying him some time, Call reasoned.

He glanced at the opening door to see Luther entering blowing on his cold hands. Luther headed straight for the coffee pot.

“Austin’s awake,” he glanced over his shoulder at Call. “Askin’ for you. Doc said you’d better get right over ‘cause he might not be awake long.” He hesitated then continued. “Josiah...well, Josiah thinks God cured Austin...a miracle.”

Call shrugged. “Ain’t for me to say what’s from God,” he shrugged into his coat. “Maybe Josiah’s right.”

Luther shook his head. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But somehow I don’t see God doin’ Austin no favors...’pecially after Austin got through that storm. Seems like that would’ve used up any miracles he’s got comin’.”

Call walked quickly towards Cleese’s office. At the foot of the steps, he met Amanda who was coming down.

“You gotta do something about Josiah!” she demanded. “He won’t leave...won’t eat...”

“Maybe he figures he needs to stay with Austin,” Call answered as he brushed past her.

“He still needs to eat,” Amanda grabbed Call’s arm. She frowned impatiently as he automatically pulled away. “Josiah’s not...he’s slipping back, Call. He needs to get away from Austin for a little bit or else he’ll go crazy again.”

“And then you’ll be out of a job?” Call asked. He moved quickly to dodge the slap aimed at the side of his head.

Amanda glared angrily at Call who hesitated then looked away as he saw the hurt expression in her eyes. Before he could say anything, Amanda whirled on her heel and stomped away.

Call shook his head then climbed the steps.

Cleese looked up as Call entered. “In there,” he motioned. “Whatever he needs to say, let him say it quickly. Austin needs quiet rest most of all.”

“He gonna live?” Call asked not quite meeting Cleese’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Cleese admitted removing his glasses to rub his eyes. “He’s got a better chance than I would have given him this morning.”

Call nodded then opened the door to the inner office.

Josiah looked up and smiled. “Newt,” he rose and before Call could move managed to hug the younger man. “He’s been asking for you.”

Call disentangled himself from Josiah’s grasp and walked to the side of the bed.

“Austin,” Josiah gently touched his son’s arm. “Newt’s here.”

Call watched as Austin slowly opened his eyes. The pallor of his skin accentuated the bruises and cuts along his body both from the beating and from the exposure to the snow and cold. Call almost held his breath as Austin turned his head slightly to see him.

“Private, Father,” Austin whispered.

“Austin, I don’t think...” Josiah began.

“Josiah, why don’t you give me and Austin a few moments?” Call requested. He reached across the bed and tugged at Josiah’s arm.

Josiah reluctantly joined Newt at the foot of the bed. “But, Newt...” he protested.

“Austin’s gonna need some kinda soup or somethin’,” Call pointed out. “Besides, I need you to get the Town Council or whatever the hell you call ‘em. We got trouble comin’ and we need to plan.”

“But...” Josiah looked at Austin who had closed his eyes.

“Cleese’ll stay with him,” Call assured him. He took a deep breath. “You’re the mayor, Josiah. You gotta act the mayor. People dependin’ in you.” Then he lowered his voice. “You don’t want Austin to think he’s dyin’, do you...the way you’re hangin’ around?”

Josiah nodded absently as he watched his son. “You’re right, Newt,” he said quietly. He closed his eyes and when they opened they were clearer. He hesitated for a moment, then moved to the bed and lightly touched Austin’s arm. When Austin’s eyes opened, Josiah smiled reassuringly. “I have some things to take care of, son. I’ll be back later.”

Austin watched as his father nodded at Newt then left. He swallowed slowly. “Wouldn’t have left for me,” he said hoarsely giving Newt a bitter look.

“That what you gotta tell me?” Call asked. “Doc says you were mutterin’ something’ ‘bout a man named Nash.”

“Yeah,” Austin’s eyes closed. “They jumped me about 2 days ride from here. Big man named Nash. Had about a dozen men with him.”

“They say anythin’?” Call slowly sat down beside the bed.

“Just to tell Call that Nash is coming,” Austin coughed slightly. When his eyes opened, they were feverish. “Somebody’s coming to get even with you, Call. Somebody who doesn’t care who else gets hurt.” He smiled bitterly. “Just like a couple of winters ago when you brought trouble here.” Austin coughed again. “That winter when Hannah died.”

Call’s hands convulsed into fists as he angrily stood. He watched as Austin coughed violently rolling to one side struggling to breathe. He knelt on the bed trying to hold Austin up as Cleese ran into the room. Both of them struggled to put Austin back onto the bed.

Call watched anxiously his hand on Austin’s shoulder as shudders ran through Austin’s body as he fought to breathe. Cleese was talking softly to Austin who occasionally nodded. Slowly, Austin began breathing more easily and Call removed his hand.

“They’re comin’, Call,” Austin said weakly. He watched through half-opened eyes as Call curtly nodded and started to leave. “You gonna run this time, Call?” Austin whispered. “You gonna run this time the town’s turned to ashes?’

Call glanced back over his shoulder. “If I was you, Austin,” he shot back. “I’d be more concerned ‘bout drawin’ my next breath.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

On paper, the Town Council of Curtis Wells consisted of Josiah, Dr. Cleese, Clay Mosby, and the sheriff (whoever that might be). In reality, the Town Council was Clay Mosby. Still, Josiah had found Luther and Amanda to join him in waiting for Call at the Ambrosia Club.

“I certainly do hope that Austin will fully recover,” Mosby said sympathetically to Josiah as he poured him a drink. “I’m sure you could use this right about now.”

Amanda held her hand over the glass as Josiah automatically reached for it. “I don’t think you should be drinking on an empty stomach, Josiah,” she gently suggested. “After all, you want to sit with Austin, don’t you?”

“You’re right,” Josiah nodded. “Thank you anyway, Clay.”

“Of course,” Mosby ignored the sharp look from Amanda. “My mistake entirely.” He raised his voice slightly as Call walked in. “After all, we need to keep our wits around us. Don’t we, Sheriff Call?”

Call ignored Mosby as he leaned against the bar. “Man named Nash and his men are who beat Austin and left him out in the storm,” he began. “Nash is comin’ for me. Austin just got in the way.”

“And how many others do you expect will be gettin’ in the way?” Mosby asked as he sipped on his drink.

Call shrugged. “Depends,” he replied. “Nash’s two sons were rustlin’ horses down in Colorado. Bounty on their heads.” He saw the disappointed look in Josiah’s eyes. “Tried to get them to surrender but they...” he shrugged again. “Last I heard, folks thought some of Nash’s stock was horses his boys had stolen. Guess he had more trouble.”

“I’d say so,” Amanda nodded ironically. “So now he wants to take it out on us?”

“Seems like Sheriff Call is the one he’s after,” Mosby commented drily.

“You’d be like that, wouldn’t you, Mosby?” Luther sneered.

“Don’t matter,” Call started to walk away.

“Newt, if he had an entire gang, you can’t fight them alone,” Josiah stopped Call.

“Hell, no,” Luther grinned. “I think it’d take the both of us.”

“My fight,” Call said stubbornly as he left the Ambrosia Club.

“Don’t worry, Josiah,” Luther slapped Josiah on the shoulder. “I ain’t gonna let him have fun all by hisself. ‘Sides, Nash and his gang had to hole up somewheres ‘cause of the storm. They ain’t gonna be here anyways soon. I’ll keep an eye on Call.”

“Thank you, Luther,” Josiah rubbed his eyes.

“Come on, Josiah,” Amanda took his arm and led him towards the door. “You have to eat if you’re going to keep this up.” She glanced back to see Mosby leaning against the bar pouring himself another drink.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The weather turned against them. The temperatures steadily rose for the next two days causing the snow to start melting. Luther spent long hours scouting around the Curtis Wells area hoping for a sign of Nash’s gang.

Josiah spent most of his time by Austin’s side watching his son as he slept. When Austin stirred or moved in pain, Josiah gently spoke to Austin quietening him down. Whenever Austin awoke, however, he wanted his father gone.

Cleese watched helplessly as father and son fought a silent war. Yet he knew he would not be able to help either man mend whatever gulf was between them.

Austin was no more polite to Amanda when she relieved Josiah. Amanda quickly made it clear she was doing it only as a favor to Josiah and not because she wanted to be there. Cleese hurried in at one point to find Austin trying to get out of bed.

“Get out!” he was gasping at Amanda as he coughed. “Don’t want you or him here.”

“You’d better go,” Cleese advised Amanda as he helped Austin back into the bed.

“You’re a fool, Austin,” Amanda snapped. “Josiah is practically killing himself looking after you.”

“Get out!” Austin ordered hoarsely.

The door slammed as Amanda left. Austin weakly collapsed upon the bed closing his eyes. He nodded silently as Cleese again warned him he had to stay quiet and get more rest. He lay propped up against the headboard as the doctor left. He closed his eyes wearily and slept.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Austin awoke suddenly. He looked at the closed door frowning as he heard Mosby’s voice. The door swung open and Mosby entered looking for all the world as though he had no cares in the world.

“Well,” Mosby studied Austin critically. “You look like you’ll live.”

“Disappointed, Colonel?” Austin smirked silently damming the weak hoarseness of his voice.

Mosby tossed a belted gun onto the bed. “You might need this,” he grinned. “Seems you ran into someone who’s after Call’s neck. Call seems to think they’ll stop at simply going after him.”

“And you don’t think so,” Austin asked as he examined the gun.

“Do you?” Mosby asked. “After all, you met the gentlemen in question.”

“Why this?” Austin ignored the question as he touched the gun belt.

“In case they manage to get in here,” Mosby grinned as he started to leave. “Even you deserve a chance to defend yourself.” He looked over his shoulder. “By the way, even Josiah has taken to wearing a gun.” He touched his finger to his hat in an ironic salute as he stared to leave.

“What are you gonna do, Mosby?” Austin asked quietly. “You gonna hand Call over to Nash?”

“Why, Austin,” Mosby grinned. “You should know that I always do what’s best for the town of Curtis Wells.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At the end of the third day Luther rode quickly into town stopping at the jail.

“Call!” he shouted. He leaned down as Call stuck his head out the door. “Comin’ in from the north.” When Call nodded, Luther rode down the street. As Call stepped off the sidewalk, he saw Josiah joining Luther.

“Dammit!” he angrily walked towards them. “This ain’t your fight!”

“It’s my fight if I want it to be,” Luther argued back. “And you ain’t got time to fight me and Nash both.”

“Newt,” Josiah said quietly nodding over Call’s shoulder.

As Call turned, he saw Mosby casually leaning against a hitching post. Mosby grinned at Call as he lit his cigar. “Evening, Sheriff Call,” he greeted. “Seems we have visitors.”

Call walked to face the solitary rider who had stopped about twenty feet away.

“You Call?” the rider asked as Call stopped about ten feet away.

“Yep,” Call nodded. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Coffin,” the man smiled coldly. “Work for a man name of Nash. You know Nash, don’t you?”

“Know his two boys was horse rustlers,” Call replied equally coldly.

“Yeah,” Coffin nodded. “Your deputy make it back alive?”

Luther grabbed Josiah’s shirt as he angrily started forward. “Why did you beat my son?” Josiah yelled.

“This man killed Nash’s sons,” Coffin indicated Call. “Your boy was just unlucky.”

“They had their chance to surrender,” Call said quietly. “They made their choice.” His eyes narrowed as he studied Coffin. “What’s Nash want?”

“Justice,” Coffin answered. “Folks in Colorado figured Nash knew what his boys was doin’ so they took part of Nash’s herd of horses. Nash went after ‘em. But he couldn’t fight ‘em all. Lost his herd and finally the ranch. Then his wife died. Said her heart broke when her sons was killed.”

“Weren’t my doin’,” Call argued. “Nash’s sons had bounty on ‘em. They chose to fight rather than be brought in. What happened later weren’t my fault.”

“Trouble is, Nash don’t see it that way,” Coffin grinned. “So he’s here to get some justice.”

“What kind of justice?” Josiah demanded.

“Nash lost is ranch...his family...so Call’s gotta lose, too,” Coffin answered.

“You’re crazy!” Luther shouted.

“Curtis Wells is gonna be burned,” Coffin raised his voice. “People are gonna die.” He glanced at Call.

“And if we were to present Sheriff Call to Mr. Nash?” Mosby quietly asked. When Luther glared at him, he continued with a smile. “I’m assumin’ that is the proposition. In order to save Curtis Wells, we turn Sheriff Call over to Mr. Nash.”

“Nope,” Coffin shook his head in mock sorrow. “That won’t work.”

“Then what incentive to do we have to give Sheriff Call to Mr. Nash?” Mosby asked as he dropped his cigar into the mud. He glanced at Coffin for the answer as he slowly walked into the street.

Coffin smiled coldly. “If you turn Call over to Nash, some of you won’t die,” he answered.

“Indeed?” Mosby said cooly. “Hardly any sort of bargain.” He glanced around. “It seems there really is no reasoning with Mr. Nash, is there?”

“Tell Nash I’ll meet him,” Call spoke up. “Fair fight. Him and me.”

“Nope,” Coffin turned his horse away. He looked over his shoulder. “Too bad. Looks like a nice town.”

Suddenly shots rang out from various parts of town. Luther shoved Josiah ahead of him as they ducked towards the Dove.

Mosby fired at one man as he backed towards the Ambrosia Club.

Call spun around hearing the sound of horses behind him. Firing quickly as he ran for the safety of the sidewalk, he dropped two riders one of whom was dragged behind his horse as it raced through town.

Mosby fired quickly seeing one man lighting a torch preparing to throw it through the front window of the Statesman’s office. But the man dropped the torch as a bullet from a rifle fired from the balcony of the Ambrosia Club lodged in his back.

Mosby glanced over his head then quickly ran to cross the street. He heard Josiah yell “Amanda!” and glanced up at the balcony. Amanda took cover firing her rifle twice more at Nash’s men located in Mosby’s general direction. Mosby glared at Amanda’s retreating form silently wondering just who she was aiming at.

The attack quickly deteriorated into several individual combats. Luther and Mosby worked their way back and forth across the main street settling for cutting down groups or individuals. A few fires had been started but mainly put out some even by the ladies of Twyla’s. When some of Nash’s men decided to torch that building, they found themselves the target of whatever was being thrown out the window at them.

Call coolly picked his way along the street not getting involved in any particular fight. He saw Josiah helping to put out a fire close to Creel’s store. He saw Luther and Mosby working to clear the area by the Dove. He looked around but didn’t see Nash...and that didn’t seem right.

He started to cross the street when he saw Coffin from behind a wagon on the street aim his gun and fire. Mosby dropped his gun as he grabbed his right arm and dropped to one knee. Mosby instinctively dove for cover as Coffin’s second shot sent splinters of wood against Mosby’s boot. Call carefully picked his way up the street behind Coffin as Luther quickly fired round after round to cover Mosby’s half-hidden form.

Coffin froze as he heard a gun being cocked behind him. “Drop it,” Call ordered pleasantly. “Or I’ll just blow your brains out.”

Slowly Coffin dropped his gun. “You’re kin to Nash, aren’t you?” Call nodded to himself. “You look like one of Nash’s boys...think it was Scott.”

“Nash is my uncle,” Coffin nodded slowly.

“Wonder if you uncle wants to see you die?” Call asked idly. “Let’s find out.” He raised his voice. “Nash!” He waited for a moment. “Nash! I got your nephew here. You call this off or I’ll drop him!”

Gunfire slowly died out as Call repeated his demand. People turned to see Call shove Coffin into the street in front of him. Luther aimed his gun down the street to make sure no one shot Call in the back. Mosby slowly rose and made his way to a better position to see what was happening.

“You hear me, Nash?” Call yelled. “You know I’ll do it!”

Josiah frowned at Call not liking the threat. Suddenly he felt an arm go around his neck and a gun at his temple. “And you know I’ll kill him!” Josiah winced at the booming voice in his ear.

Luther glanced over his shoulder wincing at the sight of Josiah being held by a large dark-haired man. “Damn,” he muttered. Glancing at Mosby, he saw Mosby wasn’t in any position to help Josiah. 

Mosby, in fact, glanced at Call to see what he was doing. He frowned when he couldn’t read the expression on Call’s face.

“I learned about you, Call!” Nash yelled. “I know this here’s your father-in-law! So looks like we got us a standoff!”

“You think so?” Call asked. He put the gun to Coffin’s head. “Wonder what your nephew thinks?” He tapped the gun against Coffin’s head. “What do you think, Coffin? You think we got us a standoff here?”

“He’ll do it!” Coffin screamed. 

“So will I,” Call assured him.

“What about the rest of you people?” Nash yelled. “You want this fine upstanding gentlemen to get killed for Call?”

“You kill him, I kill your nephew,” Call shrugged. “Then I kill you.” He cocked his head to the right. “Or you can put down your gun.”

“Son of a bitch,” Nash muttered in Josiah’s ear.

Josiah closed his eyes feeling the man’s arm tighten around his neck and knowing Nash was just one second from sending a bullet into his head.

Two shots rang out so closely together that some people later would swear there was only one shot. Three bodies lay in the muddy street.

Coffin lay where Call had thrown him just prior to firing at Nash.

Josiah lay where he’d been thrown by the force of Nash’s body being slammed against him.

Nash lay dying in the mud.

Call glanced up past where Nash and Josiah had been standing. Nash had been hit by a shot from behind. He saw Austin getting up from the roof of Cleese’s office a gun in his hand.

Luther pulled Coffin up from the mud as the rest of Nash’s men began running or riding away. “C’mon,” he roughly shoved Coffin into the arms of a couple of men. “Get him to jail.”.

Austin found his gun hand shaking as he stumbled across the roof. He took a deep breath seeing that his father wasn’t hurt.

Mosby helped Josiah stand up wincing at the pain in his own arm. They watched as Call knelt and turned Nash over.

“Not over, Call,” Nash groaned. “I’ll see you in hell.”

“Maybe,” Call admitted as Nash died. “Maybe not.” He glanced up at Josiah. “Austin fired that shot, Josiah.”

“Austin?” Josiah looked surprise. “But he’s...”

“Apparently on the road to recovery,” Mosby drawled.

They turned suddenly as a stagecoach slowly drove in from the west. The driver looked at the dead and wounded lying on the walk and in the street and simply stopped the coach. He shook his head as though not surprised at the carnage.

The door opened and a blonde woman stepped onto the step. She looked around then shook her head.

“Mattie?” Luther blinked his eyes then grinned. “Mattie!” he yelled. He quickly jogged through the mud and carried her across the muddy street to the sidewalk. “You came back,” he said.

Mattie looked around and shook her head again. Then she smiled up at Luther. “I thought you said things had changed,” she replied.


End file.
